Pulsion Obsessionnelle
by Kdog
Summary: Une histoire assez... crue... les évènements sont très bien décrits !Si vous voulez du sexe, venez lire ça... Aucun slash ! Mais beaucoup de diversité! Je ne vous parle pas des personnages c'est une surprise !;) Mais vous devriez aimer...
1. Default Chapter

Pulsion Obsessionnelle  
  
Première avertissement : Ce premier avertissement concerne le contenu de cette fiction qui peut choquer ou plutôt qui choquera les personnes trop... innocentes.  
  
Second avertissements : Ce second avertissement est là pour vous rappeler que dans cette fiction, nous ne montrons pas un « acte d'amour »... les personnages ne font aucunement « l'amour »... disons plutôt qu'ils baisent comme des lapins en rut (ou des cochons... tout dépendra du chapitre...) avec une poussée sauvage et des choses même pas autorisé par le Kama-Sutra qui fait qu'ils baisent en effet sans pudeur et sans retenu, ce qui aura pour effet de faire baver les moins touchables d'entre vous (du moins j'espère).  
  
Troisième avertissements : Je déteste les avertissements donc c'était probablement la seule fois que j'en faisais mais comme un homme averti en vaut deux... je conseille à ceux qui seront dédoublés et qui sont bi ou gay de bien se protéger ! (Comprendront ceux qui sauront à quel point mon humour est à chier...)  
  
Sur ce... Je vous laisse découvrir ce « Chapitre 1 : Proie Facile » qui, j'espère, saura vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. (Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir le feu, vous attendrez le chapitre suivant...)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Proie Facile  
  
Les quatre garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard lâchés en week-end dans le château... vous imaginez le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur les filles de leur âge ? Ces jeunes adolescentes en mal d'amour qui avaient les hormones qui couraient le marathon en attendant de pouvoir être satisfaites ? Et bien voilà, vous avez dû comprendre... ils avaient le pouvoir absolu.  
  
Le premier d'entre eux, se trouvait justement à la bibliothèque au moment où cette histoire commence. La bibliothèque était son lieu de chasse préféré car il pouvait repérer les filles tranquillement assises en train de lire. Il suffisait qu'il en aborde une après l'avoir longuement scrutée et il pouvait être certain qu'elle bafouillerait avant d'accepter toute proposition venant de lui. L'avantage de ce terrain de chasse, c'était que les professeurs étaient persuadés qu'il travaillait. En réalité, ses hormones le travaillaient mais lui-même ne planchait pas beaucoup sur ses devoirs.  
  
Ca y était. Il venait de trouver sa première conquête du week-end. Elle était... elle ressemblait à... elle était ravissante. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Elle avait des cheveux roux détachés qui lui donnaient un air... sexy. Qui était cette fille bon sang ? Ils n'acceptaient pas les nouveaux en cours d'année. Réalisant que sa bouche était ouverte depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se leva et en profita pour claquer sa mâchoire et serrer les dents. Manquerait plus qu'il se ridiculise devant elle. Mais qui était...  
  
Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
Il s'approchait d'elle au moment où il l'avait reconnu. C'était cette fille très coincée de sa maison. Etonnant qu'elle soit si sexy et attirante aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas l'air de trop rire de ses plaisanteries mais c'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle ait très peur de lui.  
  
« Elle doit être impressionnable cette petite, pensa-t-il, reprenant confiance en lui. »  
  
Il arriva à sa hauteur et se prépara à jouer le scénario habituel qu'il répétait avec toutes les filles : Il allait faire tomber son livre, elle allait le ramasser et rougir en le voyant. Ensuite il allait lui faire un compliment, elle allait fondre comme la mousse de bière au beurre au soleil et rougir comme jamais. Puis il allait lui proposer d'aller faire un tour dans une salle privée avec lui et elle le suivrait en laissant sa langue pendre comme une petite chienne.  
  
Etant arrivé à destination, il fit tomber son livre devant elle d'un geste qui se voulait innocent. Ni une ni deux, elle ramassa le livre en se penchant et le regarda de plus près, lisant le titre.  
  
« Oh non ! C'est un livre sur « comment faire partir ses pustules »... quelle andouille, j'aurais dû choisir un truc plus classe... se dit-il intérieurement en se mordant la lèvre. »  
  
Elle regarda le livre sous toutes ses coutures et le lui tendit.  
  
S'il était abîmé, tu aurais eu à le rembourser...  
  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux et elle lui parlait... sans bafouiller. Elle ne bafouillait pas. L'étape « une » n'était pas une réussite.  
  
« Elle dissimule sa timidité derrière sa façon franche et directe de parler. La pauvre ! Elle est tétanisée... »  
  
Il ne bougea pas et elle continua sa phrase après un court temps de pause.  
  
et... bonne chance pour... tes pustules.  
  
Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur son beau visage triomphant au moment où elle finissait sa phrase. Lui, par contre, ne souriait plus du tout. Il commençait même à perdre sa belle confiance en lui. Il était devant elle et il ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement après une longue minute pendant laquelle résonna un silence assez gênant.  
  
« Soit tu me tues pour ce déshonneur soit on va coucher ensemble... pensa-t- il. Je ne peux pas quand même pas dire ça... »  
  
Il poussa un long soupir.  
  
Euh ... en fait, je voulais juste te dire que tu étais très belle aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il enfin, reprenant peu à peu confiance en lui.  
  
« Me revoilà en selle ! Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut toujours remonter directement après... t'en fais pas... je vais la monter ironisa-t-il. »  
  
Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris son compliment, car elle venait de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et penchait la tête d'un air sévère. Aucun signe de rougissement. Alerte générale, la deuxième étape a aussi foirée en beauté.  
  
Deux choses... commença-t-elle sur un ton cassant, premièrement, tu veux dire que tu es venu jusqu'ici et que tu as fait tomber ton livre volontairement pour me draguer ? Et deuxièmement, tu ne me trouves pas belle les autres jours ?  
  
Dans les dents. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes. Il venait de se prendre deux sacrés cognards dans la tête.  
  
« La par contre, je suis un peu perdu... »  
  
En effet, il ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête et le regard arrogant de la jeune élève ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Et oui, elle était plutôt troublante, il devait bien l'admettre.  
  
« Je peux pas proposer d'aller ailleurs quand même... elle va me rire au nez.... remarque, je suis plus à ça près... mais elle m'agresse... allez ! JE LUI RENTRE DEDANS ! »  
  
Tu sais, je te fais une fleur en t'accostant... ça rend les filles du groupe des groupies de derrière folles de rage. Je te signale au passage, qu'être vu avec moi ça augmenterait ta popularité... fit-il avec une hargne qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
  
Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le p'tit... commença la jeune fille.  
  
Elle s'était arrêtée dès les premiers mots et elle le regardait maintenant avec ses grands yeux verts brillants. Ses cheveux luisaient de tout leur éclat. Avec une vivacité incroyable, elle modifia son temps qui devint soudainement plus charmeur.  
  
Ma popularité tu dis ? demanda-t-elle en posant son livre.  
  
Nouveau coup de théâtre, elle semblait maintenant très intéressé par son jeune dragueur du week-end. Elle jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux d'une façon très garce. Après l'avoir dévoré des yeux avec une apparente envie d'en voir plus, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure comme pour réprimer une envie.  
  
« Encore changé de camps... ? Parfait... elle est à moi ! se réjouit-il »  
  
Après l'avoir barratinée comme d'habitude sur le fait que la bibliothèque n'est pas un bon lieu pour faire connaissance, ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous vers la salle sur demande.  
  
Trois passages et ils ouvrirent la porte pour y trouver une sorte de suite nuptiale. Ni une ni deux, elle l'avait poussé sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte avec son pied. Elle ne le quittait plus du regard, paraissant très gourmande ce jour-là, elle prit les initiatives. Peu habitué à ce que les filles prennent les devants, il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un charme fou, elle venait d'ôter ses vêtements dans un léger bruissement de tissu. Elle était quasiment nue devant lui désormais, avec son ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelles.  
  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas et il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait agité sa baguette vers lui. En quelques secondes, il fut attaché au lit avec pour seule couverture son boxer.  
  
Tu auras beau crier, tu es à moi maintenant, dit-elle avec ironie en l'admirant dans sa quasi-nudité.  
  
Tous deux étaient nus et pour une fois, c'était le tombeur de ses dames qui se retrouvait en situation de jouet sexuel. Elle grimpa sur le lit et avança à quatre pattes sur lui. S'asseyant avec volupté sur son torse, elle commença à lui caresser le visage avec douceur. Elle fit en sorte de bien se pencher au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser sur le front à plusieurs reprises, lui laissant ainsi une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine, toujours très serrée dans ses petits habits de dentelle.  
  
La respiration lente, il laissait pendre sa langue avec envie. Toujours assise sur son torse, elle se redressa et baissa la tête vers sa poitrine emprisonnée avec un air boudeur. D'un geste rapide et ample, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge mais le garda en place avec ses mains. Elle scrutait le visage du jeune garçon qui se voulait impassible et qui pourtant trahissait son désir et son excitation. Lentement, elle fit descendre son soutien- gorge pour finalement le laisser tomber à côté du lit. Elle enserra immédiatement sa poitrine avec ses mains et commença à se caresser aussi langoureusement qu'elle le pouvait. Ses deux seins, qui, d'après ce qu'en voyait le jeune homme était du 90 B, étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, serrés par les deux mains fines et délicates de sa partenaire. Elle stoppa son massage après quelques instants et entreprit de jouer avec ses mamelons, elle les pressa doucement avec ses doigts. Son prisonnier, lui sentait maintenant très nettement que son boxer le serrait trop. Elle le sentait aussi puisque ses fesses rebondies cachaient la bosse du garçon mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention puisqu'elle continuait à se caresser. Elle avait repris son pétrissage et elle émettait de petit cris de bonheur à intervalle régulier ce qui avait pour effet de rendre la situation insoutenable pour son jouet sexuel. Ensuite, ses doigts firent tourner doucement ses tétons qu'elle pressait à peine.  
  
Il était prêt. Elle le savait. Elle avait senti que la bosse de son boxer avait atteint son maximum. Elle se recula vivement et passa une main dans le dernier rempart qui lui cachait son membre. Le caressant sous son vêtement, elle le sentait raide dans sa main. Il frémissait. Refusant d'ouvrir la bouche, il était prêt à souffrir sous ses tortures en silence. Ce petit jeu l'excitait grandement et il était, jusque là, bien heureux de voir qu'elle avait de l'initiative. Soudainement prise d'impatience, elle tira son boxer et le fit tomber sur le sol. Avec une ardeur mal dissimulée elle commença à l'embrasser dans le bas du ventre. Insistant bien avec sa langue chaude, elle descendait rapidement vers son sexe. Elle fit un détour par ses cuisses, l'embrassant avec rage et une envie de plus en plus visible. Elle prit enfin en main son membre qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. Doucement, elle débuta un lent manège où elle embrassait son membre puis redescendait vers ses bourses qu'elle suçait en les mettant dans sa bouche tour à tour. Interrompant la succion de ses bourses, elle remonta le long de son engin en le léchant pour aller caresser doucement son gland avec son doigt qu'elle avait préalablement mouillé. Ce petit jeu devenait insoutenable, elle le faisait languir et il ne supportait pas ça. Il grognait maintenant mais se refusait toujours à protester. JAMAIS il ne protesterait devant une fille. Cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il ne tient pas le coup. Ce serait remettre sa réputation en jeu.  
  
Elle le narguait avec de petits regards coquins. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la haïr à cet instant. Elle venait de commencer à embrasser son petit bout de chair rose. De seconde en seconde elle allait plus loin. Désormais elle donnait des coups de langue bien appuyés sur son gland. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sucer son bout de chair à pleine bouche. Il sentait qu'elle faisait tourner sa langue autour. Sans prévenir, elle avala son membre dans sa quasi-totalité et commença le faire aller et venir dans sa bouche, le parcourant de coups de langues bien senti. Ensuite, il lui suffit d'imprimer un mouvement de va et vient avec son membre pendant qu'elle recommençait à assaillir ses testicules pour qu'il gémisse et frissonne, se raidissant à chaque aller retour.  
  
Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était emparée de lui, elle s'arrêta, le regardant d'un air amusé.  
  
Dois-je vraiment finir ceci ? fit-elle avec un air qui se voulait enfantin.  
  
Il ne répondit que par un grognement sourd.  
  
Avant de le faire... j'ai envie de t'entendre me dire que tu es mon esclave...  
  
Il hésita entre pouffer de rire et se vexer.  
  
Tu n'es pas sérieuse... grogna-t-il.  
  
Au contraire, elle semblait plus sérieuse que jamais. Elle reprit son membre dans sa main et fit un lent et très certainement douloureux massage car il était sur le point de venir.  
  
Avant ça... j'aimerais REELLEMENT t'entendre dire que tu es mon esclave...  
  
Elle commença à lécher son membre toujours dressé lentement de façon à ce qu'il n'éjacule pas encore.  
  
Tu rêves ! Grogna-t-il.  
  
Tant pis alors, lâcha-t-elle ne faisant mine de partir.  
  
Non ! Non ! D'accord ! Admit le garçon. Je... je suis ton esclave ! Je t'en supplie ô maîtresse ! Finis en avec moi !  
  
Il était en rogne d'avoir dû dire ça mais c'était intenable pour lui cette situation. Il la regardait avec attention en grimaçant. Mais elle, ne le regardait pas. Elle remettait ses habits.  
  
Réellement formidable mon p'tit ! ironisa-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis venue à bout du légendaire tombeur mais en plus, je le laisse sur sa fin.  
  
Sans rien comprendre, il la regarda bouche bée. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement rhabillée, elle lui lança un regard plein de pitié.  
  
Alors ? Ca fait quel effet d'être un jouet dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'espère que tu n'apprécies pas...  
  
Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la salle en ricanant.  
  
Mon dieu ! Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait couché avec une préfète. Pire encore, il avait couché avec la préfète qui l'aimait le moins. Celle qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis des années. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cela sur elle... « Elle était belle » mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour risquer de perdre sa belle réputation durement gagnée. Elle... pourquoi elle ? Elle voulait se venger, c'était certain ! Il avait été idiot. Il lisait déjà le gros titre du journal du lycée, la Harpie Enchaînée : « James Potter esclave sexuel de la préfète Lily Evans ». 


	2. Sous l'Emprise des Tigresses

Avertissement : Ne sachant pas si je dois répondre à vos reviews, je m'abstiens de le faire et je me contenterais de vous remercier trèèèès chaleureusement de vos messages qui me poussent à continuer. Question : Dois-je répondre à vos reviews ou n'en avez-vous rien à foutre ?  
  
Bon ! Pour les reviews, je tiens à tous vous remercier car elles m'ont faites très plaisir et m'ont poussé à pondre ce chapitre très rapidement. Je tiens également à signaler que si certaines filles (ou certains garçons qui sais ! ^^) veulent m'envoyer des photos d'eux assez osé pour m'aider à trouver l'inspiration, il faut le faire à mon adresse Hotmail ! ^^ * BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF* (bon ok... je vois que personne dans la salle ne se dévouera...:/ mais bon, je vous pardonne et je continue la fic quand même ! ^^)  
  
J'espèrent en recevoir encore plus pour ce second chapitre et je vous en conjure, si vous voulez dire beaucoup de choses dans vos reviews, allez-y ! J'adore la lecture ! Et si vous voulez laisser qu'un petit message, ça me convient aussi, j'adore connaître l'avis des gens (vous pouvez aussi dire : « la vie des gens »^^)  
  
Au passage, je tiens à remercier mon alpha readeur ^^ et ma bêta readeuse pour le travail qu'ils font dans l'ombre alors que je récupère toute la gloire, l'honneur et les donations généreuses des fans ! ^^  
  
Tant que je suis à faire des remerciements, je remercie toutes mes disciples qui sont pour moi une grande source d'information ! ^^  
  
Bref ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Allongé dans un canapé, l'un des quatre tombeurs de Poudlard lisait la Harpie Enchaînée avec attention. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le style de ce journal était plutôt libéral, assez fantaisiste et plutôt déluré. Depuis que ce journal paraissait mystérieusement à Poudlard, il avait bien essayé de savoir qui écrivait avec autant de style... sans résultat... ou presque. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il lisait un des articles de cet auteur secret, il frissonnait. Ce journaliste invisible semblait être encore mieux au courant que lui des affaires de Poudlard.  
  
En première page, on lisait un titre choc concernant l'arrivée d'un professeur qui aurait été accusé par le Magenmagot d'avoir violé trois jeunes moldues l'été dernier et qui a été disculpé pour faute de preuves. Stupide disait-on. Malgré tout, ce qui pouvait paraître ridicule au premier coup d'oeil se transformait vite en faits accablants grâce aux sarcasmes et à la hargne que l'auteur mettait dans ses textes.  
  
En seconde page, de multiples affaires banales de jeunes collégiens en pleine croissance étaient étalées sur la page. La quasi-totalité des élèves y avaient déjà vu leur nom dessus. Tout du moins, les plus importantes personnalités du collège. Tous ? Non ! Un groupe constitué d'irréductibles Maraudeurs résistait encore et toujours à l'observateur. L'observateur était le surnom donné à ce mystérieux et talentueux journalistes amateurs qui échappaient toujours aux investigations des professeurs qui tentaient, soi disant de stopper cette activité illégale mais il était de notoriété publique grâce à ce journal, qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait répondu aux tests du journal. Il était évident pour tous que ce journaliste était un sorcier puissant puisqu'il échappait à tout le monde et pourtant savait tout.  
  
Sur les pages suivantes, des surprises de taille attendaient le maraudeur avide de potin. Sa tête venait d'être mise à prix. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Le rédacteur du journal semblait vouloir la mort du jeune gryffondor. Peut-être par jalousie de sa célébrité. Quoi qu'il en soit il demandait à ses lecteurs de déposer des lettres dans la grande salle en indiquant ce qu'il pensait de... REMUS LUPIN. Ce que les gens pensaient de lui ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait à ce mystérieux journaliste ?  
  
C'était une catastrophe... rassembler des éléments sur Remus Lupin dans un journal, ça allait obligatoirement sauter aux yeux de certains qu'il cachait des choses et ce, une fois par mois. Il commençait à regretter de lire cette feuille de chou. Lui qui avait été le plus grand lecteur de ce journal se retrouvait comme un loup acculé face à une ridiculisation certaine devant toute l'école.  
  
Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce type, visiblement jaloux du succès de Remus voulait le voir tomber en disgrâce aux près des filles et lui n'allait pas le laisser faire comme ça ! Ce journal était amusant jusqu'au moment où on se moquait des autres élèves mais pas de lui-même.  
  
En quelques minutes, il échafaudait son plan d'attaque alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il avait, en réalité, toujours eu une petite idée de l'endroit où on pourrait écrire ce journal tranquillement : La salle sur demande. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Peut-être que ce journaliste débutant utilisait cette salle pour son journal.... ce qui serait une étrange coïncidence car les maraudeurs, eux aussi, utilisaient souvent cette salle pour leurs activités... de travaux pratiques. Et comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette salle, des souvenirs lui revenaient... d'heureux souvenirs contrairement à ceux que lui inspiraient la vue de la cabane hurlante. C'était d'ailleurs la raison - ou en tout cas l'une des raisons - pour laquelle il s'adonnait à ses activités à deux. Bien que lors de ses premières années, il n'eut pas la chance de séduire les filles, il avait réussi à oublier son mal être de lycanthrope en se réservant des soirées de travaux pratiques solitaires. Mais peut-être cherchait-il simplement à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.... non ! C'était ridicule de penser cela ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ses filles qu'il avait connues... sans réellement les connaître d'ailleurs. Bien entendu, une fois plongé dans ses souvenirs des semaines passées, il eut du mal à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle sur demande.  
  
Malgré tout, il se retrouva devant la salle sur demande avant d'avoir fini de penser à sa dernière séance de travaux pratiques et il l'avait rejointe par pur automatisme. Voyant que la porte était légèrement entre ouverte, il s'avança, s'apprêtant à entrer puis se ravisa. Il avait failli oublier que James était parti en chasse cet après midi.  
  
« Il doit certainement avoir conquis le cœur... hum... le corps d'une jeune fille et ils doivent consumer leur amour... tout du moins, ils doivent probablement consumer la vénération que cette pauvre jeune élève avait pour le capitaine de Quidditch, pensa Remus »  
  
Il s'adossa au mur et attendit patiemment qu'ils sortent enfin. Remus en profita pour réfléchir un peu sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser ce type à l'attaquer de front devant toute l'école dans sa feuille de chou. Il s'assoupit un peu après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir aux motivations qu'il pouvait avoir. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par... le manque de bruit. Il venait tout juste de remarquer que même avec la porte ouverte, il n'entendait absolument pas... la partenaire de James manifester son contentement. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils doivent rester dans le dortoir, même de la salle commune, ils pouvaient tous entendre à quel point les filles aimaient le prénom de James qu'elles hurlaient parfois toute la nuit tandis que les autres maraudeurs dormaient sur le canapé ou exploraient le château à la recherche de nouveau lieu excitant... et excitant. Ce mot avait définitivement un double sens dans leur esprit malsain d'adolescent en furie. Les deux sens du mot était très proche mais les deux sentiments qu'ils exprimaient étaient très très éloigné. L'excitation de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard et l'excitation de, bien au contraire, prendre une fille, c'était les deux excitations les plus opposées. Bien que les deux soient parfois liés étant donné que Remus avait toujours voulu faire l'amour dans un endroit où Rusard pourrait les trouver mais jamais aucun filles n'avaient osé. D'un autre côté, être excité par la course poursuite dans les couloirs pouvaient les entraîner à être excité et là, ils se mettaient en quête de filles à courtiser. En même temps, pour impressionner les filles et les exciter, il fallait échapper à Rusard...........  
  
« STOP ! se dit Remus. Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! »  
  
Il soupira et secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parte dans des explications compliquées au mauvais moment ? Et pourquoi se lançait-il dans des réflexions trop compliquées pour un aussi petit cerveau que le sien ? Il devait bien l'admettre, il se trouvait parfaitement idiot en play boy de Witch Magazine et ne se considérait plus comme un bon élément de Poudlard depuis qu'ils avaient multipliés leurs conquêtes au point d'en faire une véritable compétition tous les quatre.  
  
« CONCENTRE TOI BON SANG ! »  
  
Remus sursauta en s'entendant se parler ainsi. Il s'était dit ça d'une façon inattendue car une partie de lui réfléchissait mais l'autre était en ébullition et se demandait si Cornedrue n'aurait pas perdu ses talents. Ca mettrait fin à leur guerre au moins. Mais bon, ça l'excitait de savoir qu'il devait se surpasser à chaque fille pour faire sa pub et remporter la coupe des quatre tombeurs.  
  
« TU T EGARES ! »  
  
Un nouveau sursaut pour le loup garou qui, par chance, a toujours eu le cœur bien accroché. Bien décidé à ne plus s'égarer, il s'approcha de la porte et la poussa légèrement. Hésitant quelque peu à les déranger, il passa uniquement sa tête entre la porte et le mur pour voir ce qu'il arrivait à ses deux zigotos.  
  
Il réussit à ne pas laisser échapper de juron mais il devait bien admettre que le tableau était assez... comment dire...  
  
« Cocasse... non ! Amusant... non plus... drôle... mais non... HILARANT ! voilà le mot que je cherchais ! »  
  
Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, il entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le lit, les bras croisés. Il n'y avait pas deux personnes mais bien une seule. Une seule et unique personne qui était dans une position assez inconfortable.  
  
_ James... commença Lunard d'un air qui se voulait sérieux. Es-tu au courant que ce genre de jeu érotique n'est amusant que lorsqu'il y a deux personnes !  
  
Ricanant doucement de sa remarque, Lupin regarda le jeune homme, nu comme un ver, attaché au lit. Il n'obtint qu'une réponse assez vague constituée à 110 pourcent de grognements probablement injurieux.  
  
_ deux personnes au minimum, ajouta le jeune garçon toujours amusé par la  
situation.  
  
_ Tu vas te foutre de moi longtemps encore ? demanda le joueur de  
quidditch visiblement très agacé d'être pris en flagrant délit de  
faiblesse.  
  
Le loup-garou haussa les épaules d'un air neutre et s'assis sur le rebord du lit très détendu.  
  
_ Je soulignais simplement l'ironie du sort... continua Remus pour se  
défendre. Tu imagines si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui te trouvait comme  
ça ?  
  
Une fois n'était pas coutume chez les Lupin. Remus venait de repartir dans ses pensées et son regard fixé sur le mur laissait penser que ses yeux ne répondaient plus à ses commandes.  
  
_ IMAGINE ! Lança le penseur d'un ton énergique. En titre de la harpie  
enchaînée.  
  
Avec sa main, Remus faisait suivre ses paroles en les inscrivant en l'air comme s'il lisait déjà le journal.  
  
_ L'attrapeur attrapé ! Conclut-il.  
  
Se tournant vers Potter, il vit qu'il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie.  
  
_ Tu ne trouves pas ça... cocasse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu moins  
assuré.  
  
« Cocasse... je savais que je devrais sortir ce mot ! »  
  
D'un simple regard, le gryffondor échevelé lui fit comprendre que pour sa part, la situation était plutôt inconfortable, qu'il aimerait récupérer ses habits parce qu'il avait froid et également qu'il commença à avoir envie de manger des chocogrenouilles mais ça n'avait aucun rapport. Et oui, le jeune Potter avait toujours su dire beaucoup de choses avec de simples regards.  
  
_ Non ! Je ne trouve pas ça amusant ! Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Se fâcha  
James.  
  
« Mais... mais... il me pique mes expressions celui là ! s'indigna intérieurement Remus. Amusant... drôle... c'est pas lui qui aura le dernier en tout cas. »  
  
_ Moi je pense que c'est hilarant ! Lança le futur libérateur du pauvre  
James en difficulté.  
  
Il eut tôt fait de regretter ses paroles car le jeune garçon s'était relevé d'un bond à ses propos et tentait de sauter sur son ami. Le Lycanthrope se leva lui aussi d'un bond... mais contrairement à James, il ne se retrouva pas allongé dur le lit avec les marques de coupures aux endroits où ses liens l'avaient retenus. S'apercevant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, James tenta une voie plus diplomatique.  
  
_ Tu réalises que si quelqu'un nous trouve comme ça tu pourrais te  
retrouver avec l'étiquette d'homosexuel mon pauvre vieux, dit James d'un  
ton trop diplomatique pour être naturel.  
  
Comme toujours, son ami ne manqua pas l'occasion de le rembarrer. Remus avança un peu sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes. Il se déhanchait tant bien que mal et avançait jusqu'à son ami.  
  
_ Qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça ? demanda Remus avec un sourire  
coquin.  
  
Le visage de James se décomposa en voyant que son ami était au dessus de lui. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et si ses cheveux avaient pu se dresser sur sa tête plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient en pétard.  
  
Ne pouvant retenir son rire plus longtemps, Remus éclata de rire et tomba du lit en se tordant de rire.  
  
_ C'est malin ! Tu vas me détacher oui ou non ? Hurla James qui ne  
goûtait toujours pas à la plaisanterie.  
  
Essuyant ses dernières larmes de rire, il ôta les liens du jeune gryffondor.  
  
La suite des évènements se passa très vite.  
  
Ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrirait à la volée d'un coup de pied. Tournant la tête instinctivement vers le bruit, les deux garçons aperçurent ou plutôt entraperçurent une personne drapée d'une longue robe à capuche rabattue. Le contact visuel entre l'inconnu et les gryffondors ne fut pas long car le visiteur anonyme eut tôt fait de partir à toutes jambes. Remus, toujours aussi souple, vif, rapide, léger et beau, même si la beauté n'avait aucun rapport, sauta par-dessus le lit et couru à la suite de l'inconnu. James lui, sauta sur ses vêtements que Lily avait eu la gentillesse de laisser là, traînant dans la poussière.  
  
Courant avec une dextérité et une rapidité incroyable, Remus évitait tous les obstacles sur son chemin. Le fugitif, lui, paraissait tout aussi rapide que son poursuivant. Mais à l'inverse du loup-garou qui courait et se mouvait avec une aisance époustouflante, le fuyard, lui, semblait flotter au dessus du sol, bondissant et planant quasiment.  
  
Enfin Remus le rattrapa. D'un bond extraordinairement long, il plaqua le garçon au sol et s'allongea sur lui pour le tenir immobile. S'asseyant sur son ventre, le fugitif pouvait toujours bouger les jambes mais ça ne changerait pas grand chose puisque Remus arrivait quasiment à s'asseoir sur son torse... quasiment. Il lui prit les deux mains avec une seule main qu'il tint d'une poigne de fer. Il attendit, le regardant, à peine essoufflé. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir qui les avait dérangé car une sorte de voile lui tombait sur le visage.  
  
Respirant à fond, Remus tendit la main pour retirer le voile et le capuchon qui l'empêchait de voir la tête de l'imprimeur mystérieux qui était jaloux de lui. Il allait enfin savoir... Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu et il le souleva d'un geste rapide comme pour l'arracher. Son visage se décomposa littéralement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son attaquant journalistique... ou plutôt son attaquante.  
  
_ Sephora ?  
  
La jeune serpentarde acquiesça lentement, les dents serrées et bouche bée.  
  
_C'é... c'était... donc... toi la rédac... rédactrice de ce journal ?  
  
Nouveau silence gênant. Elle acquiesça en silence. Sa mine déconfite laissait penser qu'elle était déçue d'avoir été découverte par Remus.  
  
Le cerveau du jeune garçon venait de se mettre en route à toute vitesse. Il ne savait plus où il en était. La surchauffe que venait de lui causer toutes ses informations brutales, risquait de le laisser rêveur pendant quelques minutes. En effet, il n'avait plus aucun contact visuel avec Sephora, il ne faisait plus attention à elle et bien qu'il ait lâché ses mains, elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'enfuir de nouveau. Elle le fixait avec appréhension, attendant sa première véritable réaction.  
  
« Sephora Eagle... même année que moi... mêmes idées que moi... un certain côté sauvage qui m'a beaucoup plus... je l'aimais... comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne... par malchance, elle n'a pas le même maison que moi : Serpentard ! Maison maudite... Ses deux maisons rivales de malheur... il m'était impossible de m'approcher d'elle... pourtant je l'aimais même si je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque... »  
  
Il marqua une courte pause dans ses pensées et réalisa soudain qu'il avait parcouru bien du chemin depuis ce temps. Toutes ses filles... toutes ses conquêtes... toutes ses occasions...  
  
Il se remémorait beaucoup de choses à cet instant précis mais ce qui lui faisaient le plus d'effet, c'était sans aucun doute elle... qui était prisonnière de ses cuisses. Il repensait au physique alléchant de la jeune fille, à ses formes bien faites, son visage à la fois doux et mystérieux... tout ça le faisait craquer... il sentait seulement maintenant qu'il n'aura pas pu s'asseoir sur son torse et pour cause... sa poitrine l'empêchait d'avancer plus sur elle. Ses doigts fins et ses mains douces. C'était évident. Depuis tout ce temps, il l'aimait encore. Ce qu'il cherchait au final, à travers ses multiples conquêtes, c'était elle. Il voulait sans doute attirer son attention...  
  
« D'ailleurs j'ai réussi à attirer son attention... ça se voit dans le journal... elle doit me prendre pour un dégénéré... pensa-t-il tristement. »  
  
Il revint enfin à la réalité et son attention se reporta sur le visage de la jeune rouquine...  
  
« En tout cas, son attention se porte sur mon pantalon... remarqua-t-il presque amusé. »  
  
Il baissa la tête et vit avec horreur que ses simples pensées avaient déformé son pantalon. Se relevant avec difficulté, il l'aida à se relever. Elle entreprit de retirer son épaisse cape, ce qui, par malchance, donna encore une nouvelle raison à Remus pour se sentir à l'étroit dans ses sous- vêtements. Son décolleté était plus qu'alléchant.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Oubliant toute pudeur, il l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers les salles de bain qui sont juste à côté du couloir où ils se trouvent. La résistance de sephora est peu convaincante et ils se retrouvent bien vite, enfermés dans les salles de bain. Remus ne voulant pas perdre de temps, embrasse Sephora à pleine bouche et sans un mot, sans un regard, ils se déshabillent mutuellement dans une dans au rythme parfait.  
  
Une fois tous deux nus, la jeune serpentard pu juger des atouts avantageux que possédaient Remus. Elle presse sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune garçon et se déhanche de façon à sentir sa verge toucher et caresser ses petites lèvres intimes. Tout se déroule très vite et Remus est enivré par l'excitation que lui procure la situation. Incapable d'attendre de quelconque préliminaire, il attrape avec brutalité Sephora qu'il plaque contre un mur avant de rentrer doucement son membre en elle.  
  
Sans attendre, elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et grâce à ses deux bras qu'elle a laissé autour de son cou musclé, elle entame un lent va et vient sur lui. Elle ondule son corps contre le sien avec sensualité. La poitrine ferme et ronde de la jeune vient toucher le torse de son investigateur. Ses tétons durcis se frottent sur sa peau douce. Il a ses mains sous les fesses qu'il malaxe avec une certaine fébrilité.  
  
Il commence très vite un lent va et vient en elle. Aussitôt, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tellement le membre de Remus est imposant. Sephora gémie et lui caresse le dos ou plutôt plante ses ongles dans son dos. Remis donne soudainement plus de puissance à ses coups de reins. Il accélère le mouvement avec une férocité que Sephora ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le sent aller et venir dans ses profondeurs douces et confortable, il la laboure avec une rage non caché. Quand soudain...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il venait de se répandre dans ses draps, laissant échapper un petit gémissement plaintif. Il lâcha son membre et remit son boxer en place.  
  
« C'est tout à fait ça, se dit-il. »  
  
C'était exactement ce qui aurait dû se passer. Il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait réussi qu'à lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir pourchassé et après s'être regardé dans les yeux, ils s'étaient juste séparés sans même rouvrir la bouche et sans rien ajouter, ils s'étaient quittés. 


	3. Pulsions Dévastatrices

_Ce chapitre je voulais le dédier à une fille que j'adore par-dessus tout ou du moins par-dessus beaucoup de chose mais on m'a fait judicieusement remarquer que ce chapitre peu gai n'était pas bon à dédier. Désolé ma clem's d'amour de moua, je voulais t'offrir un chapitre pour ton anniv mais non seulement j'ai une semaine de retard mais en plus j'ai failli te dédier cette merde... sorry mon inaccessible puce.... vraiment désolé._  
  
**Réponses à quelques reviews :**  
  
Déjà merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Je suis très content que vous aimiez et plus j'ai de review plus j'ai envie de continuer ! Donc là, je pense que je vais accélérer un peu le postage pour vous faire plaisir   
  
**Malicia Mason :** Tjrs au rendez-vous ! C'est vrai tu l'as tjrs été... fidèle au poste... si le 90b t'a fait rire, c'est normal c'était pour stéréotyper tout ça ! Garçon comme fille ! ) enfin ! J'espère vraiment que le reste de la fic te plaira autant   
  
**Cél :** Je suis trop trop content que cette fic te plaise (l) elle a été écrite expressément pour toi ! En ce qui concerne le passage où tu me demandes de faire de toi : « attache moi, fais de moi ta chienne, et baise moi ... » je dis pas non ! Par contre, je refuse de t'achever ! :no: Je t'adore ma ptiote margo (l) reviens moi vite ma ch'tite puce ! : ( (ptite note de la béta readeuse: reviens nous vite!)   
  
**Gody :** je suis trop content que ça te plaise j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic ! )  
  
**Sephy :** Merci pour le talent mais j'en ai pas réellement... ou bien alors, je l'ignore encore ! :-/  
  
(_Pour les autres, réponse dans les chaps suivants mais je vous ai tous lu croyez le bien et ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire ! merci beaucoup à tous)_  
  
**Chapitre 3 – Pulsions Dévastatrices**

Sirius Black... le troisième tombeur des quatre de Poudlard... Peut-être même le plus grand... Quoi qu'il en soit, son adversaire coureur de jupon avait eu, lors d'une conversation, l'audace de prétendre au titre de plus grand tombeur de Poudlard. L'arrogance et la vanité du jeune Black avaient, bien entendu, pris le pas sur sa raison et son bon sens et aussitôt ils s'étaient mis au défi pour le titre de plus grand tombeur de l'école. Le pari consistait, depuis le début de l'année, à voir qui coucherait avec le plus de filles différentes. Certaines ayant plus d'influence sur le score que d'autres puisque certaines jeunettes de l'école de sorcellerie étaient encore prudes et juvéniles, ne songeant pas encore à passer à l'acte. Mais Sirius et son rat puant d'adversaire, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler pour le taquiner, n'avaient pas l'intention de se contenter des filles qui couchent pour un oui pour un non. Ils leur fallaient des challenges, des filles intouchables ou d'innocentes jeunes vierges qui auraient encore peur de passer à l'acte et pour lesquelles, il leur faudrait être diplomatique et habile dans le langage pour les convaincre.

Bien entendu, comment faire confiance à un adolescent arrogant et présomptueux qui est en pleine compétition hormonale ? C'était impensable pour les deux garçons et il devait ramener pour preuve de bonne foi, une preuve de la coucherie qu'ils ont eue. Bien entendu, il fallait que la preuve montre clairement, sans ambiguïté à qui appartenait l'objet dérobé. Certaines filles étaient renommées pour la lingerie fine qu'elle se plaisait à exhiber par mégarde en se penchant devant un groupe de garçons afin de ramasser sa plume ou sa baguette. Elles aimaient faire tourner l'objet entre leurs doigts fins d'un air provocateur et subjectif devant les élèves, bouche bée qui mettent quelques instants à sortir de leurs fantasmes.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que Sirius Black pense avoir définitivement battu son adversaire en couchant avec la fille la plus inaccessible du château et pourtant, de loin, la plus cochonne d'après ce qu'il avait vécu... il se rappelait parfaitement des mouvements de la jeune pucelle très douée pour sa première tentative... ses formes... mais ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer ses souvenirs puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait bon... Et ce, malgré le talent caché d'Eva Heart... La bêtise de Sirius dépassait parfois son potentiel de tombeur de ses dames. Dans le feu de l'action, pris dans son ouvrage, occupé à butiner sa fleur, il avait totalement oublié de récupérer les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille... pourtant, il n'aurait jamais existé de meilleures preuves car toutes les filles vivant sous les toits du château lui enviaient ses dessous très féminins et qui, de plus, étaient très alléchant pour les pauvres adolescents condamnés à regarder sans toucher...

Mais quel andouille alors... il savait que cette fille détestait son adversaire et Sirius s'en mordait les doigts d'avoir été si tête en l'air... bien que par moment sa tête n'ait plus été en l'air mais bien en bas... enfin, il devait chercher une solution... après de mûres réflexions d'une durée maximale de 14 secondes et 23 centièmes, il avait échafaudé un plan qui le mettait de bonne humeur puisqu'il consistait à retourner voir Eva pour rejouer la scène de la veille... Malheureusement, Sirius n'avait pas tout prévu... encore fallait-il qu'il trouve la jeune brunette aux si jolis yeux verts... mais quand savait-il ? il n'avait jamais croisé son regard... ses yeux se portaient toujours sur la poitrine imposante et ferme de la jeune fille ou encore sur son arrière train rond, rebondi et invitant...

Emu... ou plutôt... excité par la pensée de refaire un galop d'essai avec elle, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs près de la salle commune des Serdaigles... Il faisait maintenant les cent pas devant la porte de la salle commune d'Eva... Après dix minutes d'attente, il réalisa que le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Il réfléchit un peu et songea qu'il avait laissé sa partenaire d'une nuit à la salle sur demande. Courant aussi vite qu'il put, dérapant à chaque tournant de couloir, glissant sur chaque dalle mouillée, il arriva à la salle sur demande essoufflé et rentra sans frapper dans la salle où la jeune serdaigle dormait paisiblement après la nuit de chevauchée magique qu'ils avaient passé. Lentement, sans un bruit, il s'approcha d'elle. Toujours aussi lentement, son cœur battant, il approcha son visage de celui de la belle au bois Dormant. La nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, la voir, paupière close, si vulnérable, si tendre, si douce avec son visage angélique, cela lui fendait le cœur. Doucement, se penchant sur elle, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentait ses mains moites même s'il les avait posées sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas tomber. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour donner ce baiser brûlant à la serdaigle, elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri assez strident. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient de nouveau. La respiration saccadée, le souffle court et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il venait de revenir à la réalité. Une fois de plus, il vit le visage dur et sévère de la jeune sorcière.

Cette fille était un démon lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Pourtant, elle était très belle dans ses habits sexy non réglementaires d'après le code vestimentaire de Poudlard. Et malgré son air dur, il lui trouvait quelque chose de très doux, de douloureux. Elle souffrait de son image sévère mais il la comprenait. Son physique l'obligeait à être rude parfois afin d'éviter de se faire assaillir par les garçons. Grâce à son air menaçant, peu de garçon osait se frotter à elle. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient car Sirius avait adoré se frotter contre elle. Sa peau est douce et ses gestes sensuelles sous ses apparences dures.

Elle le regardait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son regard plein de haine qui l'interroger muettement.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? finit-elle par demander à haute et intelligible voix d'un ton dur qui montrait qu'elle le pensait trop bête pour comprendre que son regard était une question.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de ne pas perdre la face devant elle, il songea à lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'il allait l'embrasser tendrement pour la réveiller mais il chassa bien vite cette idée devant le regard peu invitant de la jeune fille. Visiblement, elle n'était pas du matin.

Et bien... en fait, j'avais très envie de... commença-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Il stoppa net devant l'air ennuyé d'Eva. Elle prit le relais.

Je suis désolé d'avoir criée... Je... tu m'as surpris... tu as bien fait de me réveiller, je dois prendre une douche de toute façon avant d'aller en cours ce matin.

Mais euh... c'est-à-dire... je me suis dit qu'on aurait le temps de retenter une petite chevauchée, annonça le jeune garçon en affichant son plus beau sourire de tombeur.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle devait se demander pourquoi il était revenu alors qu'elle lui avait dit que ça serait la seule et unique fois.

Il me semblait t'avoir dit qu'on ne le ferait qu'une seule fois ensemble... J'ai une réputation moi....

Et voilà, ça n'avait pas loupé. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle aimerait recoucher avec lui. Elle semblait apprécier les mouvements de Sirius. Sans vouloir se vanter, il se trouvait plutôt bon pour ce genre de chose.

Oui je sais mais je suis dit que tu ne dirais pas non à un second tour, répliqua ce dernier d'un haussement d'épaule qui se voulait nonchalant mais qui devait passer pour une déception.

Eva éclata de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire gentil plutôt un rire moqueur et méchant. Sirius mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ne sachant pas que dire, il la foudroya du regard comme un petit garçon impuissant regarderait une vilaine dame lui retirant sa sucette de la bouche.

Mon pauvre Siri ! Dit-elle finalement entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle se calma peu à peu et put parler sans difficulté.

Mais mon pauvre... tu es tellement présomptueux... tu crois que je suis ta poupée frivole ? Je ne suis pas une de tes fans enragés qui se touchent entre deux cours après t'avoir vu, gloussa la voleuse de sucette.

Le coup qu'elle venait de lui porter faisait très mal au jeune garçon blessé dans sa fierté d'étalon de Poudlard.

Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas aimé... disons que j'ai vu mieux... j'ai vu plus animal et plus sauvage... toi tu es un gentil toutou à la langue habile mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui sait chauffer les gens...

Sirius bouillonnait intérieurement. Ses paroles étaient insoutenables. Elle allait trop loin et elle le blessait trop profondément dans sa fierté de jeune homme. Non ! Dans sa fierté d'homme tout simplement. Elle allait le regretter. D'un mouvement vif et rapide, il bondit sur ses pattes arrières et se retrouva assis à genoux sur l'abdomen d'Eva qui, surprise, étouffa un cri dans un soupir.

Nous allons voir qui, de nous deux est le plus animal, annonça Sirius, une lueur de haine et de sauvagerie dans les yeux.

Il plaqua les mains d'Eva sur le lit en les tenant avec une seule de ses puissantes et larges mains. Souriant d'un air mauvais, il arracha la chemise de la jeune fille. Elle cria lorsque le tissu vola à travers la pièce mais le jeune garçon posa un doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'adolescente.

Si tu cries d'autres choses que de jouissance, je te ferais regretter d'avoir couché avec moi la première fois, lui dit-il doucement d'une voix traînante.

Déposant un baiser sauvage sur les lèvres d'Eva, il la mordit au coin de la bouche avec sauvagerie. Un fin filet de sang coula alors sur les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de sa victime. Souhaitant profiter pleinement du corps qui lui était offert, il retira son pantalon sans la lâcher et avança sur elle, arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine toujours enfermée dans sa cage en tissu célèbre dans toute l'école. Avec des gestes lents et langoureux, il retira également son soutien gorge qu'il mit dans sa poche aussi discrètement que la position le lui permettait. Il était très excité par la situation et il retira ses derniers vêtements malhabilement.

Tous deux étaient nus désormais, elle prisonnière de ses mains puissantes, lui ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il s'allongea sur elle en faisant bien attention de lui écarter les cuisses. Elle se débattait et à plusieurs reprises, Sirius envoya ses genoux calmer ses cuisses. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal et elle l'implorait d'arrêter mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'avait rien à dire sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était parfaitement légal à ses yeux. Il commença enfin un lent et douloureux va et vient en elle tandis qu'elle gémissait. Agacé par ses pleurnichements, il tira un coup sec sur ses cheveux pour la faire taire. Mais bien au contraire, cela ne fit qu'accroître ses pleurs. Finalement, il eut raison de ses cris en la labourant de plus en plus vite. Il se sentait bien en elle mais la sensation était bien différente de la première fois. Plus amère sans doute.  
  
Il la fit se lever et il la mit à genoux, à même le sol froid. Présentant son membre devant sa bouche, il lui libéra les mains et la tint par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il engouffra son membre raide dans sa bouche. Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle devait de son mieux car les va et vient qu'elle faisait avec ses mains devinrent de plus en plus langoureux. Chaque fois que son tortionnaire trouvait la chose mal faite, il la rappelait à l'ordre en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Même si elle était nerveuse, elle mettait tout son talent et toute la concentration possible dans son travail. Il la sentait nerveuse pourtant et elle faisait grossièrement le tour de son membre, de peur qu'il ne soit pas content sans doute si elle venait à être trop lente. Et en effet, Sirius était assez pressé de satisfaire ses envies.

Après un long moment, ne sachant plus quoi lui faire faire, il se mit à la pousser contre le mur mais par malchance, elle se cogna violement la tête contre le mur et par réflexe elle lui envoya son petit poing dans la figure. A peine revenu de sa surprise, et plus par colère que par raison, Sirius lui renvoya sa baffe. Elle tomba au sol, le visage légèrement coupé par les ongles du jeune homme.

Paniqué, Sirius sortit de la chambre en courant, aussi vite qu'il le put. Et il courut encore dans les couloirs, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses ou le diable sur les talons. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. De bon matin, il ne croisa personne. Naturellement, on était dimanche matin. Personne ne faisait de jogging dans les couloirs à cette heure là, à part le jeune Black.

Essoufflé, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et se retrouva le menton posé sur ses genoux et ses bras autour de ses jambes serrées contre lui. Mais qu'avait-il fait... un viol ! Ses remords étaient lourds de sens. Il avait un minimum de conscience, il avait abusé d'un être humain, il s'était montré violent. Sa tête tournait ou peut-être était-ce le couloir. Sa vision trouble... c'était pire qu'un meurtre... son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine... c'était un hors la loi... son pouls battait à ses tempes... il allait aller à Azkaban pour ça... sa bouche tressaillait et ses dents claquaient... il avait laissé ses pulsions le détruire...la détruire...

Dans un dernier effort pour sortir de son cauchemard, il se leva et parcourut le chemin dans l'autre sens. Il ne regardait pas où il allait mais il connaissait tous les couloirs de ce château quasiment et peu de choses auraient pu le surprendre. Il ne craignait plus Rusard car à l'heure qu'il devait être, personne n'aurait rien à lui reprocher.

Après une marche forcée qui lui parut trop courte, il se retrouva pour la troisième fois cette nuit dans la pièce où se tenait Eva. Elle pleurait, assise contre un mur, les jambes repliés, le front posé sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle releva la tête et le regarda avec ses yeux pleins de larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune garçon se jeta contre elle en pleurant, implorant son pardon et sa miséricorde entre deux sanglots. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa plaie pour la réconforter. Mais elle repoussa sa main également. Il tenait à s'excuser et elle tenait à ce qu'il la lâche et qu'il s'en aille. Tous deux finirent par se calmer et ils se regardèrent, Eva lui expliquant qu'elle allait porter plainte au directeur. Il tenta habillement du chantage... lui demandant si elle avait besoin de lui comme esclave, il lui dit qu'il exécuterait tous ses ordres, tous ses souhaits, qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour réparer son ignoble erreur. Elle sembla hésiter tandis qu'il proposait d'être son serviteur mais sa raison prit le dessus et elle se leva, tremblante et grelottante. Sirius se leva à son tour et courut lui chercher une couverture pour la lui mettre sur les épaules. Lentement, en le regardant dans les yeux, elle fit tomber la couverture à ses pieds avant de lancer d'un ton impérieux qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de l'aide d'un criminel.

Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas hésitant et peu sûr, sa blessure à la joue toujours ouverte et suintante, laissant Sirius dans le plus grand désarroi.

Après quelques instants passés à contempler le sol de la salle, Sirius sortit à la suite de la jeune fille victime de ses ardeurs. D'un pas cérémonieux, presque en rythme avec une marche funèbre très célèbre dont l'air venait de lui revenir. Comme un condamné à mort, traversant le couloir fatal, il ne tressaillait pas. Il savait que son sort était scellé, que sa vie ou plutôt que sa réputation était d'hors et déjà détruite.

Finalement, il arriva devant le tableau bien trop vite à son goût... désespéré, il préféra s'asseoir et attendre son adversaire ici même. Peu pressé d'annoncer à ce rat son abandon, il attendit là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Le temps passait très lentement mais il savait d'ores et déjà que le temps passait malgré tout beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence lourd de sens à ses oreilles, le tableau pivota. Il n'en revenait pas que ce jeune puant gagne à sa place cette compétition. Le tableau s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait tout de même voir les jambes du nouvel arrivant. Aucun doute là- dessus, c'était bien lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement bien malgré lui lorsque le tableau se referma et qu'il vit le visage de son concurrent...  
  
**NDLR : Ce chapitre n'a qu'un seul but : montrer que le sexe n'est pas un jeu et que le viol reste, même dans des récits, un acte abominable, une attaque à l'humanité et à la féminité. Un acte que je trouve affligeant et dégradant quand on sait que 4 hommes sur 5 seraient prêts à violer une femme si ce délit n'était pas condamné par la justice. **


	4. Pulsions Vengeresses

_Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que vous allez un peu vite dans vos conclusions tous autant que vous êtes... muahaha je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes... (et plus si affinités )  
  
Bien, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose ! Si jamais vous aviez des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de cette fic, son but, etc... je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions dans une parution de chapitre spéciale et exceptionnelle qui pourrait bien vous donner des idées sur ce que les chapitres suivants seront... )  
  
Pour la dernière statistique : Je n'ai plus le magazine en tête mais c'était un magazine très sérieux, les sources sont sûrs... Mais vous voyez le viol comme : un acte sexuel obtenu par la force alors qu'en réalité, il peut être obtenu par psychologie, chantage, menace... le viol est très large et seulement ¼ des cas de viol sont signalés aux autorités._  
  
**Réponses aux Reviews : [déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! :D (l)]  
**  
**Keepsake :** mdr ! sirius méchant violeur ? mais non ! il a des remords regardez ! Il faut savoir qu'un viol par contre, ce n'est pas être forcée (ou forcé) d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec une personne... Le viol est souvent psychologique... je suis content de voir que tu restes fidèle à l'ordre que j'ai instaur !   
  
**Fumseck :** je suis ravi de voir que tu saches aussi être "une bonne baise de temps en temps, ca remet du baume au coeur..." ! Je suis content de voir que certaines personnes osent l'avouer et si en plus, ma fic sert à te donner ce plaisir pour remettre du baume au cœur, alors je suis raviiiiiiiiii Par contre, te parler de moi ? que veux-tu savoir ??? je suis prêt à tout dévoiler (ce n'est qu'une expression... n'ait pas peur ) tu n'as qu'à me mailer si tu veux   
  
**lililice :** je suis content qu'on voit ce qu'il ressent... j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car je n'ai pas réussi à me sentir impliqué dans la scène de viol... par contre, pour les sentiments après la scène, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il pouvait penser et ressentir... Continue à lire tu verras que j'ai d'autres stats tout aussi étonnantes... et effrayante.  
  
**Lily Evans 34 :** Je comprends parfaitement que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas plu... Mais je peux t'assurer que la suite sera plus... excitante... moins trash et plus sensuel... mais il faut savoir que je vous réserve de tous les genres dans cette fic... Si le premier chap t'a plu, sois rassurée, le chap 5 retrouvera James une fois de plus !   
  
**Malicia Mason :** tu es toute excusée pour le retard petite malicorrectrice ! Et je comprends que le chapitre d'avant soit morbide... le viol n'est pas un sujet facile mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir dégoûtés de ce chapitre si j'ai réussi à vous faire saisir toute l'ambiguïté d'un viol pur et dur avec violence... Pour la source, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai perdu... et c'est énorme ! et c'est affolant... et c'est pas une statistique française... "il allait aller à azkaban pour ça " = Je laisse le lecteur penser ce qu'il veut... ce qu'il pense le plus logique... Peu importe ce que je veux dire, l'important, c'est ce que vous en comprenez...  
  
**WendyMalfoy :** Quelle review bien construite ! Je suis ravi, que dis-je, je suis en extase devant ta review ! Que de compliments ! Pour ta question, sois rassurée que ma fic comptera sans doute une trentaine de chapitre si le public suit !merci à toi en tout cas, j'espère que tu suivras la fiction jusqu'à la fin étant donné que je vous promet de ne pas vous endormir... vous verrez, il y a un vrai scénario avec toutes ses scènes hard...   
  
**Chapitre 4 – Pulsions Vengeresses  
**  
Il se trouvait devant le tableau de sa salle commune, debout, les bras croisé contre son ventre et se tenant de façon désinvolte devant Sirius. Il venait d'apprendre, avec une joie incommensurable, sa victoire par forfait dans la course aux filles de Poudlard. Son visage n'avait jamais été si radieux. Son bonheur dépassait l'entendement et Sirius fit une grimace en le voyant jubiler pareillement. Les bonnes manières inculquées par ses parents n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité au vainqueur qui ne se gênait pas pour ricaner en prononçant son nouveau titre de séducteur de Poudlard.  
  
Mais aussi soudainement que la joie l'avait envahie, le jeune garçon sentit un voile noir se poser sur son cœur. Sirius venait lui aussi de retrouver le sourire. Loin d'être idiot, il savait qu'un sourire venant de ce jeune présomptueux en pleine humiliation ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Il n'a pas tout dit... pas encore du moins. Car il se doutait que le jeune Black n'allait pas résister très longtemps à l'envie de le calmer.  
  
Et en effet, Sirius ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.  
  
Mon cher... cher ami ! lança Sirius avec un large sourire inhabituellement étiré. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que j'ai omis de te parler d'un élément.  
  
Le jeune effronté, qui semblait effectivement avoir tout d'abord omis une partie de l'histoire, venait probablement de retrouver la mémoire car il se frottait à présent les mains avec cet air de conspirateur fourbe et mesquin qui venait de réussir à semer la panique dans le camps adverse.  
  
Je dois t'annoncer que j'ai réussi – avant que je ne me voie dans l'obligation d'abandonner le combat... poursuivit-il. Que j'ai réussi à avoir deux des trois intouchables de ma liste !  
  
Cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon qu'il aurait reçu dans l'estomac. Sa respiration se coupa. Son regard se figea sur les lèvres fines et étirées du garçon. Deux sur trois, c'était trop. Des intouchables, lui, n'en avait eu aucune jusque là.  
  
Et es-tu capable d'en fournir la preuve dès maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois peu sûr de lui.  
  
Bien entendu, lança Sirius. Regarde bien ! Je vais te montrer les sous- vêtements d'Eva Heart et ceux de la... sulfureuse.

Il n'en dit pas plus sur l'identité de la sufureuse mais Severus se doutait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit les effets des jeunes demoiselles soient disant intouchables pour des garçons de Poudlard. Et pourtant elles étaient de loin, deux des plus belles filles qui aient vécus dans l'école de sorcellerie. Plus belles donc plus inaccessibles par conséquent... Mais les deux garçons étaient des tombeurs nés et peu de filles leurs résistaient et ils avaient alors choisi trois intouchables parmi les filles qui les aimait le moins et qui se croyaient à l'abris de leurs exactions. De cette manière, ils devraient faire preuve de finesse et de talent pour se les approprier durant une nuit.  
  
N'en croyant pas ses yeux, le jeune garçon dut garder la bouche ouverte quelques minutes car lorsqu'il claqua finalement sa mâchoire pour serrer les dents et grogner, il sentit son gosier sec et aride comme jamais. Son sourire victorieux avait quitté son pâle visage en quelques instants à peine.  
  
Il vit alors Sirius s'éloigner d'un air jovial, riant avec bonne humeur de son retournement de situation. Sirius avait-il joué le pauvre garçon perdant au début ou avait-il simplement oublié que Severus n'avait pas encore gagné... il ne le saurait jamais mais il savait que sa victoire ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.  
  
Il erra alors dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à laquelle des trois Intouchables de sa liste, il allait bien pouvoir s'attaquer en premier. Pour battre Siri, il devait avoir les trois de ses intouchables. Mais par laquelle allait-il commencer, voilà tout le dilemme. Il avait en commun avec Sirius deux filles au moins et elles auraient un poids important dans le combat puisque l'une d'elle a perdu ses célèbres sous-vêtements : c'est Eva Heart. Mais la seconde fille qu'ils ont en commun est celle qui a toujours échappé au jeune Black : Lily Evans. Mais elle devait encore fondre devant « les talents » de Sirius et ne devait pas être en état pour faire une chevauchée avec lui. Mais alors laquelle des deux autres choisir...  
  
Comme si on l'avait entendu penser, la solution se présenta devant ses yeux. Ce serait donc elle sa première victime. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas aussi lent et silencieux que l'écho des couloirs le lui permettait. Il la rejoint finalement aussi silencieux qu'un lion à l'affût guettant la gazelle innocente.  
  
Mais l'innocente gazelle se retourna au moment où il pensait pouvoir signaler sa présence de sa voix tonitruante.  
  
Bonjour Severus, dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui.  
  
Le jeune serpentard fit un bond. Premièrement il était rare qu'on l'appela par son prénom entre ses murs et deuxième chose, il ne pensait pas avoir fait de bruits. Les gazelles auraient-elles l'attention du serpent désormais. Il pensait son don silencieux tellement invincible qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, hésitant entre fuir et rester. Mais dès qu'il fut sortit de sa torpeur, c'est-à-dire à peine deux secondes plus tard, il comprit qu'il aurait été stupide de fuir pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas idée de l'existence.  
  
Euh... b'jour Evans ! fit-il la voix toujours légèrement tremblante.  
  
Il se reprit bien vite et finit par retrouver son air sévère et ses signes de dureté.  
  
Il aurait voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la jeune fillette se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et il ne recula même pas. Comme si ce fut naturel, ils se dirigèrent sans rien dire vers la salle commune des serpentards. Severus cru être dans un rêve pendant les dix minutes du trajet. Aucun d'eux n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le tableau. Il le fit s'ouvrir en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles encore à ses propres oreilles. Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il disait, il voyait flou. Tout du moins, il voyait tout flou mis à part elle.  
  
Les voilà tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, Evans semblait nerveuse alors que lui était parfaitement calme. Reprenant son assurance, il revint à la réalité. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa première fois mais pourtant malgré cela, elle semblait nerveuse pourtant. Elle qui était si sûre d'elle habituellement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour réfléchir à ça mais son cerveau bouillonnait et il voulait savoir à tout prix ce qui la rendait si nerveuse.  
  
Elle sembla embarrassée encore plus devant le soudain silence de Rogue. Il se reprit en un éclair et lui sauta dessus comme un dératé pour l'embrasser. Elle bascula sur le seul lit que contenait le dortoir vide. Comme par automatisme, elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Cette position permit au garçon de relever sa robe pour qu'il puisse atteindre ses cuisses sans difficultés.  
  
Dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il oublia la multitude de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit quelques secondes auparavant. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil à cet instant précis, elle avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire de nouveau ressentir du plaisir rien qu'avec un baiser. Il était impensable, tout du moins pour lui, qu'une fille possède le pouvoir de faire réagir si rapidement un garçon qui n'avait pourtant pas d'érection depuis un bon petit moment.  
  
Rapidement, il prit l'initiative de commencer les ébats. Allongé au dessus d'elle, il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge par-dessous sa chemise. Il fallu moins de temps pour le faire que pour le dire. Avec son expérience, il n'eut aucun problème à faire sortir le sous-vêtement de sa partenaire. Il entama par la suite un massage appuyé de la volumineuse poitrine de la jeune et pulpeuse Evans, à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Il pensait que son massage allait faire beaucoup d'effet à la jeune fille mais ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse qu'elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lever la tête vers le haut du lit d'un air ravi.  
  
Il ne savait pas comment mais il sentait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le sentir en elle... brûlant, se déversant en elle. Il n'avait envie que de ça lui aussi. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi ce désir était plus fort que d'habitude. Elle avait écarté les cuisses pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus, mais lui, préférait la faire languir un peu en continuant son massage. Et première chose, il voulait voir sa poitrine. Avec ses mains toujours aussi habiles, il eut tôt fait d'ouvrir son chemisier sans arracher un seul bouton.  
  
Elle ne le déçut vraiment pas lorsqu'il la vit prendre ses mains pour les guider sur sa poitrine. Elle l'aidait à intensifier son massage. Il sentait ses mains effleurant ses tétons pointant de désir, tandis que les mains de la belle jeune fille le guidait. Il enserra sa poitrine par en dessous pour la masser avec fermeté avant d'amener sa langue vers ses mamelons. Il lécha ses deux mamelons l'un après l'autre, alternant suivant l'intensité des gémissements de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il commença à se lasser de l'entendre gémir faiblement, il entreprit de sucer avec énergie ses tétons, sans pour autant cesser le travail de ses mains qui se déplaçaient maintenant.  
  
Se collant à elle, il jugea qu'elle mouillait avec suffisamment d'abondance et qu'il était, par conséquent, largement temps qu'ils cèdent à leur désir commun sans autres formes de préliminaires. Il s'arrêta alors et la regarda dans les yeux. Sans qu'il sache comment, elle sembla comprendre immédiatement ce que signifiait cet arrêt car elle le renversa sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur lui. Laissant la passion du moment les submerger, ils enlevèrent le reste de leurs vêtements en hâte.  
  
Tandis que la fillette admirait avec un regard curieux la belle érection du garçon, lui en profitait pour contempler le pubis parfait de la jeune fille. Elle du voir que son membre était tendu au plus haut point car elle ne le laissa pas plus longtemps attendre. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et guida son pénis en elle. Effleurant d'abord à peine sa fente, suintante de sa mouille, puis entrant un peu plus profondément. Elle entama un lent va et vient en elle alors qu'il décidait de la guider à son tour en la tenant par sa taille fine.  
  
Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus bruyant et ils savaient qu'il valait mieux que personne ne détecte leur présence mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce plaisir intense que leur procurait leur union endiablée. Au bout d'un moment, Lily voulut varier les plaisirs et s'allongea sur lui sans le faire sortir de son entre. Severus la vit s'approcher et l'embrasser avec une passion folle légèrement dissimulée derrière un semblant de timidité et de gêne.  
  
Prenant moins de plaisir à la voir aussi gênée, le jeune Rogue la fit basculer sur le dos. Lui écartant les cuisses de ses deux mains puissantes, il la pénétra une nouvelle fois avec force. Il mit toute sa puissance dans ce qu'il aurait très bien pu appeler « un labourage ». Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune Evans qui s'accrochait désespérément aux draps en gémissant à chaque va et vient en elle. Il sentait son membre contre ses parois et ses deux bourses remplies, ne demandant qu'à être vidées, taper contre ses fesses. Il lui massait les cuisses de ses mains fermes puis il commença à lui caresser les fesses avec ses doigts, en effleurant son anus. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin mais il savait d'avance qu'elle aurait refusé. Il sentit alors qu'il ne tiendrait de toute façon plus très longtemps à ce rythme là. Elle non plus ne semblait pas être capable de se retenir car elle passa ses jambes autour de lui pour l'inciter à accélérer.  
  
Il ne se fit pas prier et envoya toute sa puissance pour la faire vibrer à chaque aller retour. Elle hurlait presque de plaisir quand soudain, elle suffoqua avant que de hurler littéralement de bonheur alors qu'il se déversait sur ses parois humides et chaudes peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne à son tour. Son membre fut bien vite recouvert du liquide de la jeune adolescente.  
  
Dans le plus grand des silences, après un brin de toilette très rapide, ils se rhabillèrent avant de sortir dans le même silence du dortoir. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler mais ils ne pouvaient se lâcher. Ils se tenaient main dans la main l'un contre l'autre. Traversant en silence la salle commune des serpentards. Severus ignorait s'ils dormaient, s'ils étaient sortis ou s'ils les avaient entendu mais il s'en fichait bien au final. Il avait eu des instants formidables avec elle et pourtant les préliminaires avaient été courts et il n'y avait pas eu la violence habituelle de ses ébats. Il fit basculer le tableau en silence.  
  
Sortant discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentards, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Lors de ce baiser d'adieu de son amante, Severus comprit enfin. Le frappant comme un éclair, ce baiser lui fit réaliser pourquoi elle était si vulnérable avec lui, pourquoi elle le protégeait constamment. On n'embrasse pas si bien s'il n'y a pas de sentiments cachés derrière. En effet, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Severus croyait pouvoir affirmer qu'on ne l'avait jamais si bien embrassé.  
  
Lorsque le baiser s'acheva, trop tôt à son goût d'ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient désormais quatre dans le couloir. Et pour cause, les deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver se cachaient avec aisance aux angles du couloir. Les deux garçons les avaient vu, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais même si Severus avait su qu'ils étaient là, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à embrasser Lily. Surtout en sachant qui était le premier garçon...


	5. Jalousie

**Notes de l'auteur **

Désormais, il y aura une note de l'auteur avant chaque chapitre où je répondrais aux reviews et où je vous ferais part de mes remarques.

Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important c'est que désormais, il y aura de temps à autres, des messages des bêtas readeurs (peut-être auront-ils des informations à vous communiquer !) et des nègres ! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de nègre ? Et bien vous allez vite vous rendre compte que la partie « Lemon » est une œuvre grandiose de la littérature à elle seule ! Non, je ne me lance pas des fleurs car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite mais... une Hot Writer ! Appelons là comme ça ! ;) Sans elles, ce chapitre n'aurait aucun intérêt alors je les remercie !!!

En tout cas, je me trouve très bien entouré pour ses fans fictions ! Des bêtas readeuses d'enfer, des écrivaines sensationnelles ! C'est pourquoi je vous promet une amélioration dans mon travail et une plus grande rapidité dans les postes des chapitres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!! ;)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Sirianne**

Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est severus le 4ème et non pas peter ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'à aucun moment de ma fic je n'ai dit que c'était les quatre maraudeurs qui étaient en compétition ! J'ai tjrs insinué qu'ils étaient quatre mais je n'ai jamais parlé de Peter ! Et peter n'a pas le talent, ni le physique pour être un tombeur ! Aucune chance face aux quatre autres ! (moi non plus d'ailleurs mais personne n'est sensé le savoir !;)) J'espère que tu continueras à lire ! ;) Pour « un p'tit oneshot Severus/Sirianne? » et bien, je ne dis pas non mais je dis « peut-être un peu plus tard » d'abord, je vais me remettre à écrire sérieusement et après on en reparlera si tu veux ! ;) Ça me dérangerait pas ! ;)

**WendyMalfoy**

Je vois que j'ai à faire à une connaissance en scène de sexe ! J'espère que tu seras bientôt accro à ma fic ! ;) Et pour ta question, à savoir si j'ai beaucoup d'expériences ou juste beaucoup d'imagination... je répondrais... Des années d'études ! :p ptdr mais nan ! Je ne dis rien pour garder un peu de mystère... mais peut-être qu'un jour, je te dirais d'où ça vient tout ça ! ;) si tu continues à me lire et à me reviewer bien sur ! ;)

**Theny**

pour les passages que tu cites, non ce n'est pas qui tu crois qui m'a inspiré ! j'ai un plan de préparé depuis bien longtemps ! Il est possible qu'inconsciemment j'ai adapté un peu tout ça mais le coup de James attaché est prévu depuis très très longtemps et franchement... c'est pas novateur ! Il faut savoir que dans cette fic, vous allez voir de tout ! Je n'aime pas que les lecteurs s'endorment ! Alors on va varier tout ça ! ;) merci pour les félicitations !

**Aliasclara**

mdr ! en effet, je ne te dirais rien ! Mais je suis content que tu poses les questions ! Ca me prouve que j'ai piqué ta curiosité ! Qui sait qui sera avec qui à la fin ? qui sait quand finira vraiment la fic ? muahaha ! J'espère que tu vas bien te creuser la tête ! :p Et pour Peter, quasiment tout le monde avait pensé comme toi ! t'en fais pas !

**Lily Evans 34**

mdr Mlle Evans ! Comme je l'ai dis à Ali, alias clara, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et les couples ne sont pas encore formés ! C'est le 4ème chapitre sur une trentaine ! Tu as le temps ! ;) Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu finiras par trouver ce qui t'intéresse... enfin j'espère... ;) en tout cas, lis celui-ci attentivement !!!

**lililice**

ptdr ! Je vois que tu te mets à reviewer ! C'est génial ! ;) J'espère que ça te plait vraiment vraiment et que tu vas continuer à lire ! Et oui, je reconnais que le chapitre est surprenant ! Je dois bien l'admettre ! Un peu court je reconnais également... Je ne me suis pas trop foulé, je me suis dit que ça vous suffirait d'avoir un aussi gros choc et que vous n'en demanderiez pas plus mais bon... ;) t'en fais pas ! Les suivants seront bien plus longs !

**p'tit ange**

ça c'est ce qu'on appelle des reviews en béton ! Woaw ! Ca tombe bien d'ailleurs, j'adore la lecture ! ;) Si tu penses que le premier chapitre était le meilleur pour le sexe pure alors je crois que tu vas changer d'avis en lisant celui-ci ! ce chapitre va battre le premier ! ;) En tout cas, continue à reviewer ! muahaha ! J'adore !

**Crackos**

chelou le passage du viol ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de chelou ? Je trouve que c'est un sujet important à aborder quand on parle de sexe ! Ca permet de montrer qu'y a pas que du bon dans ce plaisir charnel ! Je pensais que ça ferait un choc aux gens mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le haïssiez autant ! Ca ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer des trucs choquants ! ;)

**Malicia Mason**

je répond à ta review même si je sais que tu ne liras pas ! donc je parle tout seul là ! Et en effet, vous vous plantez tous ! Toi tu es partisante d'une histoire Lily/Sevy (oui oui, appelle le comme ça !) et bien je pense que vous allez tous être déchiré vers le milieu de la fic ! muahah ! J'adore déchirer mes membres ! (ça peut être mal interprété ça ! )

**kritari**

encore des lecteurs aux esprits dérangés ! C'est formidable ça ! j'adore les esprits dérangés (pas trop dérangés non plus mais bon ! )

Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Amusez vous bien !!! Et soyez sage ! Pensez à reviewer pour donner votre avis ! ;)

**Chapitre 5 - Jalousie**

Voilà plus d'une semaine maintenant que Lily Evans l'évitait... Et pourtant, lui, et bien lui, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Le jeune attrapeur rêvait désormais de l'attraper. Oui, elle était le plus beau vif d'or qu'il est jamais vu, mais également et malheureusement le plus insaisissable. Sa rancœur s'était transformée en une immense admiration pour elle, sa colère devenue de la passion et son amertume de la mélancolie amoureuse. Il avait finalement réalisé qu'elle avait été la seule, en cinq ans à avoir osé lui tourner le dos. Elle était celle qui avait osé le traiter en simple mortel et non en Dieu, comme l'avaient fait toutes les filles de ce lycée jusqu'à ce jour. Il tenait plus que tout à sortir avec elle. Désormais c'était clairement son objectif principal. Ses autres objectifs étant de rattraper son retard sur les entraînements de quidditch et de se faire légèrement coupé les cheveux par Remus (Remus était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir aussi bien rendre une impression de désordre capillaire chez James).

Réussir à conquérir le cœur de la belle préfète. Le pari était rudement difficile à tenir. En effet, tous deux n'avaient pas pu reparler de l'humiliation de la semaine passée... en réalité ils n'avaient pas pu parler du tout puisque la jeune gryffondor s'arrangeait pour être le plus loin possible de lui. La tête du jeune garçon avait été submergée par de nombreuses hypothèses plus biscornues les une que les autres... Souvent, il se répétait que... Peut-être elle n'avait pas apprécié le corps du jeune attrapeur. Mais il balaya bien vite cette hypothèse en se rappelant à quel point il était bien fait, taillé dans le bronze et adorablement musclé. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était sans doute la possibilité la plus réaliste à ses yeux. Au fond de lui, il s'était persuadé qu'elle avait des remords et il était prêt à tout pour lui accorder son pardon à condition qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, il patrouillait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lily. Bizarrement, depuis une semaine qu'il la cherche dès qu'il le peut dans les couloirs, il n'a jamais pensé à utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs... Peut-être parce que Peter était une vraie commère et qu'il irait le raconter à Sirius. Finalement, il décida d'aller voir dans le couloir menant à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards si sa belle ne l'y attendrait pas. Et c'est à cet endroit précis qu'il l'aperçut comme il le prévoyait... mais tout ne se passait pas comme il l'entendait. Elle n'était pas seule et elle... embrassait un autre garçon... Son cœur se serra... et il crut pendant un instant que jamais, il ne rebattrait. Et malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, il vit enfin le visage de l'heureux gagnant lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, trop long au goût de James. Le garçon qui venait de parcourir la bouche de sa belle, n'était autre que... Severus Rogue. Détournant la tête comme pour effacer cette image de sa tête, il aperçu une autre personne arriver à l'autre bout du couloir... Remus... mais James n'avait réellement pas le temps de lui parler... pour l'instant en tout cas. Ce soir, il raconterait tout à Remus pour avoir son avis sur cette affaire. Après tout, il était déjà au courant de pas mal de chose puisque c'est son vieux et fidèle loup garou qui l'avait libéré de sa prison après que Lily l'ait torturée.

Revenant à la réalité, il comprit qu'il était impératif qu'il suive Lily pour marquer le coup et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Et ça, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le faire. Il la suivit à pas de loup, le plus discrètement possible. Ainsi lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans les cachots, lui, il longeait les murs silencieusement.

La marche durant une dizaine de minutes et Lily s'enfonçant dans des couloirs tortueux qui n'en finissaient plus, il avait des raisons de penser qu'elle l'avait repéré. De plus il l'avait entendue pousser un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de famille de James, entre ses dents. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution mais il refusait d'être de nouveau à genoux devant une fille. En effet, sa fierté n'était pas beaucoup apaisée par son amour pour la jeune Evans. Quoi qu'il arriva, il restait le même jeune homme prétentieux et hautain. Il lui apparaissait impossible qu'il soit obligé de s'agenouiller devant elle pour qu'elle lui accorde un peu d'attention.

La solution à son problème semblait toujours introuvable lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par un changement d'attitude de sa proie. Elle tentait de le semer. Aucun doute là-dessus, le pas de la jeune fille était plus rapide, plus agile, elle sautait quasiment de marche en marche, les poings serrés. Mais c'est là qu'elle commit son erreur. James était certain qu'elle essayait de lui échapper et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il décida qu'il était grand temps de se montrer au grand jour en face à face. Il courut alors aussi vite qu'il en était capable et soudain un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Il ralentit le pas très légèrement.

James jubilait intérieurement, elle se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes maintenant qu'elle lui échappait, et pourtant elle se dirigeait inconsciemment là où il voulait qu'elle aille. Juste là. Devant cette porte, celle salle, préparée spécialement pour l'occasion... Dans quelques secondes, elle y serait et l'attrapeur n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter sur elle comme il le faisait sur le vif d'or ; il aurait remporté la partie...

C'est au moment où, le sourire aux lèvres, l'idole de toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvant à son triomphe et à comment il allait en profiter que Lily, sans s'en douter, passa devant la pièce en question. Il ne laissa pas filer cette occasion en or, il fit un bond en avant, attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et, ne lui laissant pas le choix, la poussa dans la salle, fermant avec précaution le porte derrière eux. Non, il n'allait pas se déclarer maintenant... Elle était à sa merci. Elle était à lui... Et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et après, seulement après, il envisagerait.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face et ne faisaient aucun geste. James réfléchissait à toutes les « tortures sexuelles » qu'il allait lui infliger avant qu'elle ne le supplie. Lily retournait dans son esprit toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à elle pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Car s'en était bien un. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il avait en tête rien que par les regards lubriques qu'il lui jetait à chaque instant. Il était devant la porte et elle ne pouvait rien faire... Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur son propre sort et, sous le coup de l'intense réflexion, elle se mordilla la lèvre quand elle entendit un bruit étouffé. Elle releva vivement la tête vers son « kidnappeur » et ce qu'elle vit alors la ravit au plus haut point. Elle pouvait clairement apercevoir à travers son pantalon qu'il la désirait. Si cet imbécile bandait rien qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle pourrait facilement le mettre à ses pieds avec un peu de talent. L'idée faisait son chemin, et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, elle posa la question superflue de savoir si il voulait qu'elle enlève sa robe de sorcière.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il la contemplait en silence, le cerveau plein de sensations, d'images et de bruits tous plus excitants les uns que les autres. Apparemment elle réfléchissait, et avec un cynisme qui lui amenait un sourire aux lèvres, il pensait qu'elle aurait beau faire, elle ne trouverait pas d'échappatoire. Aujourd'hui, elle allait regretter à jamais ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt et dans quelles conditions elle l'avait planté au milieu de leurs ébats. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douceur satinée de sa peau, cette peau qu'il allait pouvoir lécher et caresser à volonté. Il revoyait ses seins ronds et fermes, sa poitrine frémissante. Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moquait pas comme ça de James Potter. Il la regardait donc et lui décochait des regards brûlants... il était déjà assuré qu'elle avait compris son sort. Il en était là de ses pensées quand elle fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'un air concentré. Elle osait !!! Elle osait essayer de l'exciter alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse ! Il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé, gémissement d'admiration, d'irritation et d'excitation. La garce ! La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre, il avait de suite senti son membre s'ériger. A ce train là, il allait lui sauter dessus sans attendre. Ses idées vagabondaient à une vitesse folle : il voyait la préfète en sous-vêtements... puis nue... il la voyait se tordre de désir et le supplier. Il la pénètrerait avec art, de toute la puissance dont il était capable. Il la ferait jouir comme une chienne... James était en extase. Il avait à portée de sa main, la fille la plus attirante qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il la voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne. Son vœu allait enfin se réaliser. Comme dans un mirage, il la voyait s'avancer de sa démarche sensuelle, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres et de sa voix qu'il trouvait extraordinaire, elle lui demanda simplement : « Je devrais enlever ma robe, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il hurla son approbation en pensées mais, aussi sec, il retomba sur terre. Cette scène et ce ton avaient un goût de déjà vu. Il ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois-ci. Il lui avait pris sa baguette quand il l'avait faite entrer dans la pièce, et cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas lui qui se retrouverait enchaîné. Oui, il allait s'amuser et faire semblant de rentrer dans son jeu. Ca n'en serait que plus excitant.

James la laissa donc retirer sa robe. Il savait qu'elle essayait de le séduire, et par conséquent, il savait qu'elle allait utiliser tous les charmes dont elle était capable. Et, il fallait avouer, elle savait en user. Elle le regardait en minaudant tout en laissant pointer une innocence feinte, se passait la langue sur les lèvres et commençait à effleurer sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements. Il commença à s'avancer vers elle, son plan se mettait en marche et il eut un sourire carnassier qu'elle ne vit pas, trop occupée à fixer la bosse de son pantalon. Lentement, il sortit la baguette de la jeune fille de sa poche arrière et, le plus naturellement possible, il lui demanda en faisant rouler l'instrument entre ses doigts : « Tu n'enlèves pas tes autres vêtements ? ».

Un énorme silence suivit à cette parole. Elle avait sursauté au son de sa voix, il en était sûr. Et maintenant, il pouvait voir la panique s'infiltrer dans les prunelles vertes. D'un mouvement de la baguette et en se rapprochant encore un peu plus, il lui retira ses habits qu'il jugeait trop encombrants pour le moment. Elle reculait et fuyait son regard comme une bête traquée. Il triomphait : elle était à sa merci.

Bientôt, Lily sentit la pierre froide du mur contre son dos et frissonna, elle était piégée. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle le vit refaire un mouvement du poignet. LE poignet au bout duquel était LA main qui tenait SA baguette. Il lui avait pris sa baguette et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ?

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. James s'approcha encore et se collant contre elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « A moi de rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! » et elle se retrouva enchaînée au mur en sous-vêtements et debout.

A partir de ce moment, le jeune homme prit son temps. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire à part attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Il pouvait au moins la rassurer sur ce point : il allait se passer beaucoup de choses. Jetant la baguette à une distance raisonnable, il commença par la détailler avec appétit. Elle était tout simplement superbe et avait le chic pour mettre des sous-vêtements adaptés à ce genre d'occasion. Il passa un doigt sous sa bretelle de soutien-gorge pour lui faire glisser sur l'épaule et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas en profiter un peu et elle avait la peau si douce... Il soupira et attaqua l'autre bretelle. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer entièrement son soutien-gorge et en profita pour la coller contre le mur. Il n'en finissait plus de toucher son corps, ses mains passaient sur ses hanches, remontaient le long du ventre plat et finissaient sur sa poitrine. Il l'emprisonna dans ses mains et la sentit frissonner. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était le plaisir ! Lentement, la bouche toujours collée sur son cou, il massa ses seins de plus en plus fermes. Il passa ses pouces ses pouces sur ses tétons jouant avec. Il entendait bien : elle commençait à s'essouffler sous ses caresses. Son érection se fit plus tendue et il en profita pour frotter le tissu rêche de son pantalon contre la dentelle de son string. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec ses mamelons et bientôt, sa langue vint les remplacer. Il fit le tour de ses globes avant de venir les engloutir entièrement. Il se prenait de passion pour ses formes et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas d'effleurer ses fesses. Ses seins étaient si ronds, si doux, si agréables... En un mot, ils étaient parfaits. Il était en train de faire chavirer la fille de ses rêves et soudain, il eut un doute en ce qui concernait ses plans de départ. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne la pénétrerait-il pas ? Il voulait sentir ses parois glisser contre son sexe et absorber son liquide. Il voulait la sentir crier sous ses coups de reins. Oui, elle hurlerait même ! Déjà, elle gémissait sous sa langue. Arrêtant quelques secondes de s'occuper de sa poitrine, il releva les yeux pour croiser deux émeraudes assombries par le désir. Il écouta un moment ses cris. Les mêmes que ceux qu'elle faisait quand elle lui avait fait son coup tordu. Mais là, il en était certain, ils n'étaient pas simulés... Son coup tordu. L'amertume monta en lui. Il était là pour lui faire payer... Il ne la pénétrerait pas mais il allait la faire craquer.

Il reprit ses seins dans sa bouche et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. C'est à peine s'il ne pouvait pas sentir qu'elle mouillait à travers la dentelle. Sa langue s'arrêta et commença lentement à descendre sur son ventre. Il s'agenouilla et retira le dernier tissu qu'elle portait encore. Non, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais elle se cambrait et inconsciemment, ses cuisses s'étaient un peu plus ouvertes. C'était une invite et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Posant ses mains fermement sur ses fesses et entreprit de lécher le liquide. Il voulait l'entendre hurler et pour ça, il suça son clito. Il avait encore d'autres projets et pour ça, après quelques minutes, il laissa glisser sa langue vers ses lèvres. Elle avait depuis longtemps passé le stade des gémissements, elle se laissait aller contre le mur et criait de plaisir. Quand il arrêta de faire travailler sa bouche, elle étouffa un soupir de protestation mais ce qui venait après était largement mieux. Ses doigts avaient quitté ses fesses pour venir lentement caresser sa fente avant de s'y introduire. Un seul pour le moment. James savait que ça ne suffirait pas mais il voulait voir la réaction de sa victime. Celle-ci avait adopté un mouvement léger du bassin pour faciliter la pénétration. Dans son regard, il pouvait lire qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle devrait le supplier, mais pas tout de suite.

Il introduisit un second doigt et accéléra la cadence, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire crier un peu plus fort la jeune fille. Sa main libre continuait son exploration au niveau des hanches, débordait sur les fesses et effleurait l'entrejambe sensible, provoquant de longs frissons à leur propriétaire. James était fier de lui, elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'extase. Il décida après avoir longuement parcouru ses parois en long et en large, de lui porter le coup de grâce et d'attiser encore un peu le feu qui brûlait dans les entrailles de sa « partenaire » et dans les siennes par la même occasion. Il pouvait sentir son corps chaud contre lui, son souffle irrégulier dans son cou. Il mit un troisième doigt et reprit une cadence beaucoup plus lente pour la faire languir.

Bientôt, il allait arrêter tout ça et prononcerait à son tour cette phrase qu'il ne pourrait pas oublié puisqu'il la considère comme l'une des plus viles, l'une des plus machiavéliques qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Il stoppa le va-et-vient de ses doigts et, reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il demanda : « Dois-je vraiment finir ceci ? ». Et il eut un sourire triomphant. Il avait gagné la partie, elle était à mi-chemin de l'orgasme et il suffirait d'une parole pour qu'elle l'ait complètement. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et apparemment, ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à retirer ses doigts en faisant bien attention de caresser ses parois... « Tant pis ! ». Elle ne pouvait pas résister, et elle dit enfin ce qu'il attendait entre deux halètements : « D'accord, d'accord, je suis ton esclave... finis-moi!! » accompagné d'un regard implorant.

« Trop tard » fut la réponse qu'elle obtint. Sur ce, il ne put résister et se mit à rire. Elle avait perdu sur toute la ligne. Rapidement, il retira ses doigts et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

« Quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il avant de passer la porte et de s'en aller vers les toilettes les plus proches pour soulager son désir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu résisté et encore moins, comment il n'avait pas directement éjaculé dans son boxer. Il laissa ces questions de côté et traversa le couloir avec la satisfaction de savoir que jamais Severus Rogue n'aurait pu donner autant de plaisir à la préfète en chef.


End file.
